As hobby goods, cigarettes are widely favorite for people, especially to men. However, the tar in cigarettes is harmful to human health which includes dozens of carcinogenic ingredients, and secondary smoking is also very harmful to non-smokers, so most public places have smoking prohibited bans. But it is very difficult for a smoker to smoke no cigarettes. Thus, a plurality of cigarette substitutes appear in the market and the most common one is non-flammable electronic atomizing cigarette without hazardous tar.
The present electronic cigarette on the market is mostly provided with an integrated structure, of which the front end is mainly a power supply device and the rear end is an atomizing device. When the atomizing device is supplied by the power supply device, a LED light of the power supply device will be illumined to simulate the case of cigarette combustion.
A patent document (publication No. CN101228969A, filed on Jul. 30, 2008) discloses an electronic cigarette, of which an atomizing device comprises a heater fixed in an atomizing chamber; and a liquid storage core communicated with a drainage mechanism and located at the rear end of the atomizing chamber; wherein after passing through the drainage mechanism to flow into the is liquid storage core by negative pressure air flow, tobacco solution is atomized by the heater.
Another patent document (authorization No.: CN201067079Y, filed on Jun. 4, 2008) discloses a simulation aerosol inhaler, in which a tobacco solution atomizing device is consisting of an atomizer component and a cigarette bottle component, wherein the atomizer component also mainly comprises an atomizer (i.e. a heater), and the cigarette bottle component comprises a tobacco solution bottle and a suction nozzle respectively located on the both ends thereof; fibers with the tobacco solution is contained in the tobacco solution bottle; and the tobacco solution bottle is installed to resist on the atomizer.
However, the heaters of the tobacco solution atomizing device of the above electronic cigarette products do not sufficiently contact with the liquid storage core or the fibers having tobacco solution, and the drainage mechanism of the above tobacco solution atomizing device can not supply the tobacco solution in the liquid storage core or the fibers to a neighborhood of the heater for atomizing in time. Thereby, the existing electronic cigarette has the problems of low tobacco solution atomizing efficiency and small amount of atomizing tobacco.